


She's Moving On

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky finds out what Stella means when she says she's no longer going to be patient with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stella/Bloom. From Prince Sky's POV. *eg* Spoilers for the latest season 3 episode, and then I make up a little of what happens after it.

I can't stand to see her cry, yet I seem to be the one who's unwittingly made her cry over and over again. This time it was because of a careless comment about weather being the princess of a planet like Sparx would qualify her as a princess. I had spoke before considering that although I liked Bloom as a normal girl, and was trying to lead up to that, she might be, and was, quite upset about being the last person from a dead planet.

As a result of my actions, Bloom had began to cry, and now wanted nothing to do with me. I also faced the angry glares of most of the other Alfea study, most of all, Princess Stella. Stella hugged Bloom, comforting her with some words I couldn't hear, and then strutted towards me. She smiled at the short-haired brunette I had been dancing with, then cut in, now giving me an antagonizing look. "So, you've done it again," she said to me.

"If you would, please tell Bloom I'm sorry, and I'd like to speak with her and tell her myself. I would appreciate it," I told Stella.

"Frankly, I'm tired of being patient with you, Sky," Stella told me.

Inwardly, I sighed. It was an example of the royal egocentrism that I just couldn't stand. That's why I much preferred the relative normality of Bloom to Stella. I'd had enough of the superiority and entitlement complexes of royalty, that's why I had initially had Brandon switch places with me. Thank goodness I had done that, as Stella would have pursued me instead of Brandon initially if the truth had been known. I don't know if I could have handled two Diaspros.

"You don't have anything to say in your defence? So typical. I'm not going to stand aside for your nonsense forever, you know."

"Stella, it's really none of your concern. This is between me and Bloom."

"Oh, of course, Sky, something between you and Bloom," Stella began. "The thing is, there's nothing yet between me and Bloom. Because I thought she was eventually going to have a happily ever after with her prince, and I didn't want to ruin it for her. But now I'm tired of it, frankly, and you're not the only one who can offer her the royal life she was born for."

"Bloom didn't fall in love with me for my title or status."

"Oh, of course not. Because you lied to her about not having either, didn't you? And then you broke her heart twice for Diaspro, yes, I remember it clearly."

"I never had feeling for Diaspro," I insisted. It's true, my courting of her had been simply royal ceremony with no actual feelings behind it, from my end at least.

"Right, and that's why you admitted your love for her when you were supposed to be letting your world know about Bloom," Stella said.

"I was under a spell then, you can't possibly hold that against me."

"And Bloom doesn't, but she was very hurt that time, you know? I don't think she ever really got over it. And I assume, that with that spell, any true kind of connection should have been able to break it, the same way my father's spell was broken. But Bloom was right in front of you a multitude of times, and all you did was try to kill her," Stella said frankly.

Now I saw a little more of what Stella's problem was. I did regret those times. Often I wished that the spell had been broken immediately, or that I had thought to ignore Diaspro. But my feelings for her had been of old friends, and it didn't even cross my mind at the time that she might put me under an evil spell.

"You've passed your limit for causing my dear Bloom suffering for a lifetime, and I'm going to show her that love doesn't always have to be the kind of passionless drama you've made it into," Stella declared. The song ended along with our dance, and I saw Stella glare at me, and the message from her determined eyes was not "I get what I want," as I've seen from so many princess types before, but rather a determined "I'm going to win." And in the face of her confidence and resolution, I felt even more incompetent than I had before.

"What was that about?" Brandon asked me. He had a particular interest, as he and Stella had been an item before, although their breakup had been very friendly, much like I had thought mine and Diaspro's was previously.

"I think Stella may be a little odd," I admitted to him.

"Odd? In what way?" Brandon asked. I explained to him what had happened quickly, and he only laughed. "That's Stella. I'd watch out, there. That's if you even still have a chance here.

"Still have a-" I began, then quickly stopped as I realized what he was talking about. Stella was calming comforting a weeping Bloom in her arms, whispering something in her ear. A pink haired girl came around me, ogling me and insisting on a dance. I politely accepted, but still wanted to keep track of the two.

Spinning around the room in the dance I watched as Stella patiently listened to Bloom talking, likely about us. I turned around. It was surprising, from my experience with Stella, she only constantly talked about herself. Maybe Bloom interested the solar princess enough to change the subject. She had been the first to see Bloom's potential after all.

I turned back into their sight. Stella now hugged Bloom in silence. They had grown close so quickly in the beginning, and were now even more intimate now that they had been around each other so long. Stella's speech had likely not meant what I originally interpreted it as, I considered. And it's a good thing, if Stella were ever to become my rival, I suddenly wasn't so sure I could win.

With this thought, I gained sight of them again, unable to mask my shock as I saw them kissing. "What's wrong, Sky?" the flirty girl got in way of my vision.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern," I lied. I subtly turned to catch a glance of the scene again, and the girls were leaving, arm in arm. When I could politely see in that direction again, they were nowhere to be found.


End file.
